


Lucky

by ToxicPineapple



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Hurt/Comfort, Healthy Relationships, Nightmare, Snuggling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: The bathroom door opens and closes, then the sound of socked feet walking across the carpet and stopping at the bed coaxes Hajime out of his cocoon of blankets to look up at his girlfriend. She smells like vanilla and handsoap, and it’s dark but he can make out an outline of her body, see the comforting curve of her waist and bathe in the familiar glow of her warm pink eyes. He can’t tell what face she’s making exactly but he can guess, can visualise it in his mind’s eye. The downward tilt of pale lips and the pinch of her eyebrows. He’s seen the expression enough times to understand that it’s just from a place of concern, of love, rather than anything else, but he still feels bad for making her worry.---Hajime wakes up from a nightmare and Chiaki helps.





	Lucky

When Hajime wakes up, he’s cold, and at first he doesn’t quiet understand why. He groggily opens his eyes and stretches an arm across the bed, reaching for the warmth that usually sleeps to his left, but finds the spot empty; warm but rapidly cooling, as though Chiaki just left. It doesn’t make a lot of sense, because her career doesn’t make her have to leave the house, but it’s especially strange when the glaring red numbers on the alarm clock beside the bed tell Hajime it’s two in the morning. Not the best time for an excursion.

Why is he even awake? He hasn’t had to deal with insomnia in years, hasn’t even had to take melatonin for a lot longer than that. His blankets have long since been kicked off of him in sleep. They’re now resting on the floor, or at least, he assumes they are. It’s too dark for him to see much in here, and the pale slivers of moonlight that creep through the window aren’t enough to illuminate his surroundings. It’s not a huge deal, he knows all the objects that he and Chiaki keep in here rather intimately, but he’d like his blanket, because he’s cold, and he understands suddenly that the cause of the chill isn’t just from the temperature in the room.

Clumsy fingers grab for the comforter and when it’s found it’s yanked up onto the mattress. It doesn’t provide much of a reprieve from the residual chill of his dreams but he feels a little better anyway curling up into a ball underneath the light blanket.

The sound of water running alerts Hajime to the fact that Chiaki is just using the bathroom and that isn’t any cause for alarm, but he curses himself that his mind automatically jumped to the worst possibility. She’s been his girlfriend for four years now and their relationship should be secure enough for him to stop panicking every time he opens his eyes and she’s not in his immediate field of vision, and usually he is, but it’s just not easy to keep his composure after dreams like that.

He squeezes his eyes closed to ignore the bite of tears in the corners of them because it’s a stupid reaction to a stupid dream. Berating himself doesn’t help much, though.

The bathroom door opens and closes, then the sound of socked feet walking across the carpet and stopping at the bed coaxes Hajime out of his cocoon of blankets to look up at his girlfriend. She smells like vanilla and handsoap, and it’s dark but he can make out an outline of her body, see the comforting curve of her waist and bathe in the familiar glow of her warm pink eyes. He can’t tell what face she’s making exactly but he can guess, can visualise it in his mind’s eye. The downward tilt of pale lips and the pinch of her eyebrows. He’s seen the expression enough times to understand that it’s just from a place of concern, of love, rather than anything else, but he still feels bad for making her worry.

Chiaki climbs into the bed, nudges his shoulder so that he opens his arms and lets her crawl in between them, wrapping her own around his torso and leaning close so their noses brush. Hajime instinctively relaxes when she’s close to him, surrounds himself in her scent and the feel of her against him. She’s not wearing much, just a shirt that used to belong to him, and her bare legs wrap around his in a gesture that could be construed as sexual but isn’t at the moment. Right now it’s just comforting, it’s familiar, and she’s so warm that he subconsciously presses closer to her, closing his eyes.

“You okay?” She asks quietly, and Hajime hums, his voice coming out in a rough sounding tenor, unsure how he wants to respond. Chiaki is accustomed to this, he’s sure, because she as well takes a fair amount of time to ponder proper responses to questions, even when she’s not feeling particularly emotional. A pair of soft lips presses against his forehead and one of her hands shifts from his lower back to his head, where thin fingers slip in between knotted strands of hair, untangling them carefully so as not to hurt him. It’s all done under the cover of darkness, and nothing looks good when done without sight, but Chiaki’s touch is comforting so Hajime brushes aside the thoughts in favour of tilting his head forward to provide her better access to his head.

Obligingly her fingers focus more on his scalp after a moment, gently massaging circle patterns into the base, and a soft noise escapes Hajime, one that he’s unembarrassed by because she’s certainly heard more from him but also because he knows she wouldn’t judge him. The safety he feels being around her makes his eyes burn again but this time he doesn’t bother trying to blink away the tears; instead he lets a couple fall and moisten the pillow. Chiaki does nothing to stop them from dripping down the side of his face but she kisses down one of the tracks they make, stopping where his cheek meets the pillow.

Hajime eventually gives up on saying anything. Chiaki will pick up on why he’s upset eventually, she always does, and even if she doesn’t, it doesn’t really matter. She doesn’t need to know to be there for him, to make him feel comfortable and okay in the way that she does by nature, and he’s sure that if she thought he really needed to talk about it she’d be trying harder to get him to spill. As things are she’s holding him tight, expressing her love in ways other than by speaking to him, and that’s really everything.

After a moment he tilts up his head, jerkily trying to find her face with his own, and a breathy laugh escapes her as she leans down and touches their lips together in the way Hajime was trying to do. It’s not like he’s the kind of person to kiss his problems away, in fact he talks about his feelings a lot and Chiaki does the same because reciprocity is important in a relationship like theirs, but kissing provides the kind of intimacy that he is craving right now and based on the way that Chiaki hums against his lips, she’s more than happy to provide it to them. They don’t go beyond shallow, chaste kisses with no tongue, but it makes no difference to Hajime how much they’re going into it, because that’s really all he needs, is her there with him.

She’s the one who pulls away to breathe, but she’s still close enough that he can feel her smiling against his mouth, and it makes his chest feel all warm. The hand that Chiaki still has in his hair shifts back down to his middle but he shuffles around to catch it and bring it to his lips. It’s awkward, the way they’re lying there in a tangle of limbs, to maneuver around and kiss each one of her fingers, but Hajime finds it worth it from the way they naturally intertwine with his own. He can barely see her in the darkness but he knows that if he opened his eyes he’d be privy to the beauty of all of her, from her hands to her face to every part of her body. When he finishes kissing her fingers he presses his lips against her palm, and then subsequently the inside of her wrist, and Chiaki murmurs something that he doesn’t understand.

Perhaps sensing this, she repeats, “I love you,” and her voice is so warm and genuine that Hajime wholeheartedly believes her without a second thought. He can barely even see her eyes but he knows that they’re full of affection, that they’re focused on him and only him and nobody else in the world. If he turned on the light right now he’d be able to see her thick eyelashes almost tangling every time she blinks; pretty pink lips pulled in a loving smile and hair messed up from sleep. She’s beautiful, he thinks, more beautiful than anyone in the world.

But he doesn’t really need to see her right now to know that. Hajime finds it’s easy to open his mouth and reply, “I love you too,” before finally moving impossibly closer and tucking his arms around her. The hand he just held to kiss rests on his shoulder and he tucks his face into the crook of her neck, pressing light feathery kisses to the junction between her shoulder and neck before closing his eyes and exhaling. Chiaki’s breaths are calm, even, and he breathes with her by nature, feeling the taunt muscles in his shoulders and back relaxing with every shared breath out. She mumbles something else to him and he doesn’t hear her but this time she doesn’t repeat herself, instead snuggling against the top of his head and letting out a contented sigh.

It’s far too early to be awake like this, and Hajime wouldn’t trade this moment for anything in the world, so he just lets go of all his groggy thoughts and focuses on how nice this is, on how much he loves Chiaki. He’s a lucky guy, he can’t even begin to express the thought.

Either they fall asleep together or one falls asleep first, but it doesn’t matter, because inevitably they are practically one, wrapped up in each other underneath the blankets. It’s a sense of security neither of them has had before each other, but Hajime can’t help but think he’s the one who struck gold falling in love with her. And he knows, no matter what, he’d just continue to fall for her, over and over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> dear fucking LORD I love them so much
> 
> I know with a title like this it feels like I'm about to write some Nagito shit but kekeke no sir not me we got some serious Hinanami vibes around here
> 
> in other news I don't write enough of the first two games for how much I love the cast. I was watching my brother play the fifth trial of SDR2 and I remembered how much I am in love with Chiaki Nanami so I had to write this comfort stuff to make my feelings less hurt over it. fuck you Nagito
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this straight bullshit lmao ajdfbaljdbfa writing this made me feel very happy and I hope u felt the same...... comments make me feel great too :>


End file.
